Historically, there have been a variety of visual displays for commercial, esthetic, entertainment and educational purposes. These vary from the simple two dimensional images of paintings and simple commercial signs through lighted and moving displays such as neon signs, flashing light boards and movies and cathode ray tube images such as used in television and computer displays to three dimensional displays such as sculptures and holograms. They display esthetically pleasing images, information and data and are used for amusement, for entertainment, for appealing to human curiosity, decoration and for transmitting information.
Mirrors have previously been used to create visual image displays. For example, multiple mirrors have been placed side by side in amusement houses or carnivals which create multiple images receding to infinity. Parallel mirrors have also been positioned at 60.degree. angles with a variable image at their end to construct a kaleidoscope.